My New Boss - Chapter 1:
by pussinboots1
Summary: Penn gets a new boss.


'Penn'.

I heard my voice intoned by the husky voice behind the massive gray door. There was a long hallway between myself and the door but I noticeably quickened my pace.

'Mistress', I blurt out as I opened the gray door.

The room I entered was dark and full of shadows. I shut the door as I entered and sat the coffee down on the intimidatingly large desk in front of me as fast and as carefully as I could.

In the few seconds it took to accomplish this task and to greet my boss, the tall leather chair behind the desk was swiftly swiveling to shift it's gaze to me. My body reacted instinctively to this action by falling to my knees and bowing my head. I still don't know why my boss required this of me but, after months of doing it, it just felt natural to be on my knees.

I bit down hard to stop from quivering in the presence of such greatness and beauty. I haven't seen more of my boss than a shadow or a fleeting glimpse in some time but her image remains fresh in my mind. That beautiful rich gray fur, full of differing shades blending into one another. The sharp elongated claws that tease something quite primal and unknown to me but unbearable tantalizing. Those striking green eyes that can just drill into me and bare my innermost soul.

I was a comedy major. What drew me to this business internship working for a feline I didn't know but I'm glad it did. I felt that I had finally found my place at the feet of my boss.

'Penn, look at me', my boss commanded me. Her voice was stern and demanded immediate acquiescence but remained low and somehow soothing. She hadn't said more than my name since the first time we had met. I didn't know what to expect today.

I remained uncertain but had to do as she wished. My head tilted upwards. She was there at the edge of her desk looking down upon me. I'm sure my eyes on her somehow desecrated her purity but it was her command. What a merciful boss she was.

'You've been a very good boy these past few months', her voice got softer. 'You came to me a dog of a man but I've shaped you into something greater as my tool'.

I wasn't deserving of these complements but I simply remain in position, my eye not wavering but beginning to fill with some tears that I had to blink back as I stared in awe at the graceful, perfect fuzzy cat. She was too good to me, a goddess to the wretch of a man that I was.

'Rise, Penn'.

I did so, hesitantly. It felt wrong to be looking at her and standing.

'Reach your hand out towards me,' she commanded.

I did so but my hand was slightly shaky as I lifted it.

In a split second my boss's front right paw turned out into a gray flash and I was having to clench my teeth as hard as I could to stop from screaming out in pain, pain that I'm sure was deserved in some way.

She had slashed my left hand. I didn't understand why. I quickly glanced to my hand. There were deep gashes across my knuckles. Blood was pouring profusely and dripping right down on the carpet beneath my feet. I moved my hand into my pocket as fast as I could to limit the damage the blood would do to the carpet.

None of this made sense to me but I know that a part of me, deep inside, enjoyed this and that terrified me. I tried to remain as composed as I could, bit my lip to limit the pain, and waited for whatever came next.

'Look at you, a true bottom bitch, you don't even know how to react.' Her voice got seductively mean and piercing.

I couldn't help the erection that sprung up despite the pain I was in and I didn't want to draw attention to it by shifting my legs so I stood as still as I could.

'You liked what I did to you,' she continued on now staring directly into my eyes. 'More than that, though, you needed it. People like you need the pain to give their meaningless lives purpose and focus. This gives you something to live for. I knew that I can trust you and that you can follow orders. I now know, for certain, what you need and how you can add even a little to me. You're mine now'.

I stood in awe. None of this felt right but it still rang true.

'We're going to be very good together, my good little boy,' she reached out and stroked my wounded hands with her sheathed paws. They were soft but the ever present claws could still be felt and so could the unimaginable potential for pain.

'You're in my world now and you'll never leave', Her paw retracted and suddenly pressed something in-perceivable to me and I felt the floor upon up beneath me and I was falling into darkness. Into my new home.

**To Be Continued In Chapter 2**


End file.
